kpopgirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Momoland
Momoland (Korean: 모모랜드) is a South Korean girl group formed by Dublekick Company through the 2016 reality show Finding Momoland. The show winners became the seven members, Hyebin, Yeonwoo, Jane, Nayun, JooE, Ahin, and Nancy, and debuted on November 10, 2016, with the EP Welcome to Momoland. Momoland added two members, Daisy (Finding Momoland eliminated contestant) on March 28, 2017 and Kim Taeha (Produce 101 eliminated contestant) on April 10, 2017. In November 2019, MLD Entertainment announced that Taeha and Yeonwoo had left the group. Daisy's contract is still being negotiated. 'History' '2016-2017: Debut' In June 2016, Mnet's survival program Finding Momoland began, a reality show where a group of seven members were selected from 10 trainees. It was decided that the members were going to make their debut, but the Final Mission could not collect 3,000 spectators, so the official debut was delayed for a while to prepare for their debut, promotional events, fan meetings, and the street. On October 26, 2016, the group was appointed as ambassadors for the International Relief Development NGO Plan Korea. The group's debut showcase was held on November 9 of the same year. On November 10, they released their debut extended play Welcome To Momoland and made their debut through M! Countdown. On December 27, six members except Yeonwoo, who stopped working due to lower back pain, attended SBS Gayo Daejeon. In October 2016, Momoland, appointed as the PR ambassador for the International Relief Development NGO Plan Korea, volunteered at the Pak Luong Village in Taipei, Vietnam from January 12 to 16, 2017, to encourage Happy Mov students to participate in Kindergarten construction service. On March 28, it was announced that Daisy and Taeha would be joining the group, increasing the group to nine members. On April 25, the group had a comeback through The Show. On January 26, their digital single "Wonderful Love" was released. In the same year, on June 3, KBS 2TV Music Bank played the EDM version of "Wonderful Love", which was released as a digital single on June 16. On July 22, the group performed the EDM version of "Wonderful Love" on The Show. On August 22, 2017, they released their second EP, Freeze!, debuting the title track "Freeze" through The Show on the same day. '2018-present: Breakthrough' On January 3, 2018, they made a comeback with their third EP, Great! with the title track "BBoom BBoom". The same month, Serebro accused Momoland of plagiarizing their song "Mi Mi Mi" with "Bboom Bboom". The composer of "Bboom Bboom", Shinsadong Tiger, denied the allegations by pointing out that "the bass line is commonly heard in retro house or swing electronic genres, as well as the 4-stanza chord." On January 11, they performed and won on Mnet's M! Countdown. They also won Show Champion on January 31 and The Show on February 6. Momoland held promotional events in Tokyo and Osaka from February 28 until March 4, 2018. The group garnered 25,000 spectators at an event held in Japan over four days. Approximately 100 media also participated in the showcase held at Tower Records in Shibuya. Momoland also performed songs such as "JJan! Koong! Kwong", "Freeze", "Wonderful Love" (EDM version), and "Bboom Bboom". Momoland also signed with King Records to release their upcoming debut in Japan on June 13, 2018, as well as a Japanese version of their single "Bboom Bboom". 'Discography' 'Compilation Albums' *Momoland The Best (Korean Ver.) 'Extended Plays' *Welcome To Momoland *Freeze! *Great! *Fun to the World *Thumbs Up! 'Singles' *JJan! Koong! Kwang! *Wonderful Love *Freeze *Bboom Bboom *BAAM 'Soundtrack Appearances' *Hug Me Gallery Category:Momoland Category:2016 debuts Category:Girl groups